supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ramiel (Daughter of Heaven and Hell)
Ramiel is one the Princes of Hell and former Grigori as he was once an angel until he fell and was converted into a demon by Lucifer. He is also known for declaring Crowley as the new King of Hell and is a collector of rare and old supernatural artifacts. Biography Ramiel was created, along with his other siblings, the Watchers and Seraphim. He and the Higher Angel and Archangels helped seal the Leviathans away into Purgatory. Years later, God had him and his fellow siblings assigned as protectors, to watch over humanity, unfortunately Ramiel became disgusted as to how humans destroyed his father's creation with their pollution and constant war with each other. When Lucifer began his rebellion, Ramiel and the other Grigori were happy to join Lucifer's cause of destroy humanity and Ramiel fought his brethren until Lucifer was defeated by Michael. Ramiel and his siblings were sentence to Hell and God cast him out, causing every angel except for Lucifer to lose their wings. Ramiel spent most of his time in Hell and when Lucifer was converting human souls into demons, Ramiel and a handful of others seek power, so Ramiel willingly allowed himself to be experimented and became a demon. When Lucifer was locked away in the cage and hidden somewhere around the world, Ramiel and many of the other Greater Demons lead the First Demon Incursion on Earth. He was one the following Demonic Generals and fended off against Heaven's forces. In the end, the Demon Incursion failed and the demons were sent back to Hell. Ramiel and the other six Princes avoided getting sent back and they roamed the Earth, in search of their older brother Lucifer, however Ramiel and his siblings gave up and went their separate way, leaving only Azazel to continue on his quest. Years later Ramiel settled down a nice, quiet life, becoming a collector in supernatural artifacts. After the apocalypse was finally over and with Lucifer back in his cage, Crowley and an unnamed demon approach the Prince of Hell and gifted him with the Lance of Michael and the Colt. Finally Crowley offered Ramiel to take place as hell's new ruler due of hell needing a king and a demon would fit the job better than an angel that despises demons. Ramiel declines as his title as a Princes doesn't mean anything. To Crowley's surprise, Ramiel offers the throne to Crowley as he has what it takes to be King. Crowley is humbled but unsure as he asks what of the other Princes. Ramiel only mentions Dagon and Asmodeus, but not his other three siblings. Crowley accepts as King but not before Ramiel makes a simple condition and that is for Crowley, any demon, or anyone to back off and leave him and the Princes alone as there will be severe consequences and it will be on Crowley's head. Season 7 Ramiel was going through his usual activities when he sensed Crowley in his home. He asked what the Crossroad Demon want as he was decline to not wanting to be King of Hell as he has not interest. Crowley asks Ramiel if he can give him the locations of every Greater Demon on the planet. Ramiel is left suspicious and forces Crowley to tell him why he seeks for such important information. Crowley reveals Meg's death and that he has a Grand-Niece, which shocks the Prince. Crowley persuades Ramiel that it is too dangerous to leave someone with so much power and she might one day kill them all. Ramiel begrudgingly agrees and also offers his help to take down Cassandra. Season 8 Ramiel was in his living, sitting on his couch when he is met with the arrival of Crowley and Barbaos. The Prince is shocked that he manged to recruit the Duke of Hell. Equipment * Demon Blade: Rameil carries an elite-class demonic weaponry, capable of killing younger angels, all demons, and other supernatural entities * Lance of Michael: Crowley has given the Prince of Hell the assassin weapon, crafted by Michael as a gift. It can kill angels slowly and demons quickly. He plan to use this on his Grand-Niece in case him and the other Greater Demons cannot take her down all together. * The Colt: Crowley had given the Prince of Hell the Colt and Ramiel is in its possession. He plans to use this on his Grand-Niece in case him and the other Greater Demons cannot take her down all together. Powers and Abilities Despite no longer being an angel, Ramiel is one of the strongest Prince of Hell as he mostly doesn't rely on his power as he prefers hand-to-hand combat. He can overwhelm and kill many younger angels, lesser demons, and monsters with ease. * Hand-to-Hand Combat: Ramiel is an excellent combatant. As his time as a Grigori, he has trained for over a billions of years. He can overwhelm many individuals without relying on his powers. * Immortality: Ramiel was once an angel, a Grigori, one of the Higher Angels. He came into existence after the Leviathan and Seraphim's creation, making him a billion years old. He continues to remain alive up until the present and has shown no sign of aging or withering. He can potentially live for a million, if not, billions of years. * Demonic Immunity: As a Greater Demon, Ramiel is immune to basic demonic weaknesses. He cannot be killed by the Demon-Killing Knife, nor can it seem to cause him discomfort. Devil's Trap Bullets cannot stop him like the full extant of an actual Devi's Trap. Devil's Trap can confine Ramiel and slight lower his powers but they cannot keep him for long. He can touch holy water, iron, and salt just fine. * Super Strength: As a Greater Demon, Ramiel has supernatural strength to overwhelm all younger angels except for Dominion, Grigori, and Seraphim, all demons except Dukes and Cain, all monsters except Adam, Eve, Ladon, Nima, Seth, Hydra, and Leviathan, all deities except Chief Deities and Titans. * Teleportation: Despite not having any wings anymore, Ramiel can teleport anywhere in the universe within his knowledge or reach. Vulnerabilities Despite being a powerful demon, Ramiel does have certain weaknesses to power individuals and weaponry. Banishing, Harming, Misleading, and Trapping * Devil's Trap: A Devil's Trap is capable of confining Rameil for a short while. * Hellfire: The fire of Hell is capable of harming and destroy Ramiel's vessel and demonic essence. Destroying Beings * Ancient Monsters: Adam, Eve, Ladon, Seth, Hydra, Nima, and Leviathans can kill Ramiel. * Archangel Level Entities: Beings on the same level as an Archangel can kill Ramiel. * Cambion: Ramiel can overwhelm regular Cambion, however Malik and Empowered Cambions can destroy him. Ramiel and the other Greater Demons once fought against Malik and he stated that all of them had a difficult time against the First Cambion. He claimed it was a fool's errand. * Greater Demons: Ramiel can be matched by the other Princes. Dukes of Hell and Cain can overwhelm and kill him. * High Tier Deities: The strongest Deities of magic practitioners, warriors, or deities of physical might titles can outmatch and kill him. Chief Deities and Titans can easily kill Ramiel. * Higher Angels: Ramiel can overwhelm younger angels and match a Dominion. Seraphim and Grigori can overwhelm and kill him. * Mid Tier Nigh-Omnipotence Entities: Cassandra, Arch-Cambions/Nephilims, Shards, Demiurges, or beings that reach mid tier nigh-omnipotence can destroy Ramiel. * Nephilim: A Regular Nephilim can physically overwhelm Ramiel and kill him. * Primordial Entities: The first beings in existence can destroy Ramiel effortlessly. God cast Ramiel and his siblings down to Hell, which he lost his wings in the process. Weapons * Angelic Weaponry: Any angelic weapon can kill Ramiel. a standard angel blade requires multiple stab at his vitals to kill him. Angel Sword, Seraph Blade, and weapons of Heaven and kill him with ease. * Death's Scythe: The personal weapon of Death can kill anything in creation. * Divine Weaponry: Divine forged weapons of the old gods can harm or kill Ramiel. * First Blade: The First Blade powered by the Mark can kill anything. * '''The Colt: '''The Colt can kill anything except five things in creation. The Colt killed Azazel just fine so it can kill any other Prince of Hell like Ramiel. Category:Daughter of Heaven and Hell Category:Fanon Characters Category:Males Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Demons Category:High-tier Demons Category:Greater Demon Category:Prince of Hell Category:High-tier Angels Category:Angels Category:Grigori Category:Fallen Angels Category:Strongest of Species Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Season 8 Characters Category:Season 8 Villains Category:Alive